


Bratty Sub

by Bex90



Series: Mickey and Ian: A D/s Relationship [5]
Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Mickey, Jealous!Ian, M/M, Sub!Ian, established D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Mickey takes Ian out to dinner and is completely oblivious to the flirty waitress. But Ian notices and doesn't like it one bit. So what's a sub to do to get his Dom's attention? Be a brat of course.





	

Ian and Mickey followed the waitress to a small booth in the back corner of the restaurant. They took a seat across from each other and the waitress, a flouncy, overly attentive, young girl handed them a menu each. Ian scanned over the menu, glancing up over it at Mickey every so often.   
“Can I get you each a drink to start with?” she asked, her eyes lingering on Mickey for far too long in Ian’s opinion.   
“I’ll just have a lemonade” Ian cleared his throat loudly. Mickey glared at Ian over his menu but returned his gaze to the laminated sheet of paper when the waitress glanced at him. “Um, sure” she replied, glancing at Ian quickly before turning her attention back to an oblivious Mickey. “Anything for you, Sir?”  
Ian almost choked, was she really that stupid? They had walked in to the restaurant holding hands, how much more obvious could it be?  
“I’ll just have a coke” Mickey replied without looking up from the menu. Ian calmed slightly when Mickey placed a foot between the redhead’s legs and pushed his booted foot into Ian’s crotch. It was a warning, Ian could tell. The waitress jotted their drink orders down but didn’t walk away like a normal person would, she hovered at Mickey’s shoulder as though she was hoping he’d invite her to join them. 

“You’ll need to give us a few more minutes to decide on our food order” Mickey said politely. The waitress looked disappointed she was being dismissed but walked away nonetheless.   
“Mick –” Ian began but the pressure Mickey applied to his groin stopped him.   
“Not a word” Mickey said, his voice was full of warning and Ian knew he was in trouble.   
“Yes Sir” Ian muttered lowly, turning his attention back to his menu.   
“You won’t be needing that” Mickey snatched the menu from Ian’s gasp. “You’re being punished; I’ll order for you” The words went straight to Ian’s dick; he knew he shouldn’t be enjoying his punishment but this side of Mickey was incredibly hot.   
“Sit on your hands until the food comes, don’t look up” Mickey instructed as he slipped his phone in front of Ian on the table. Ian glanced at the image on the phone and glanced up at Mickey, smirking. It was a photo of Mickey that Ian had sneakily taken late one night. Mickey was asleep and naked, his dick only just visible in the photo. Mickey knew Ian loved it and that’s why he kept it. Being able use it in situations like this was just a bonus. He waited til Ian had his hands under his thighs and was staring at the photo before signalling the waitress back over.   
“I’ll have the steak sandwich with a beer” Mickey said as the waitress hastily wrote it down. Ian kept his eyes trained on Mickey’s phone, trying not to listen to their exchange.   
“And for you, Sir?”   
Ian knew she was addressing him but didn’t dare look up or answer her. Ian didn’t see the waitress’s eyes linger on Mickey or the way Mickey touched her arm as he spoke.   
“You’ll have to excuse him” Mickey practically purred. “He’s been a bad boy” As he spoke, Mickey pressed his foot against Ian’s crotch making the redhead squirm. “He’ll have the same without the beer, just another lemonade”   
“Um sure thing, won’t be too long” The waitress stammered before walking away. Once they were alone Mickey reached over and took the phone away, causing Ian to whine.   
“Don’t worry, I’m just changing the photo over” Mickey chuckled lightly, flicking through his photos. Most of his photos were tame…ish. They were mainly of Ian in various stages of undress or the pair of them together. There were a select few that he had hidden in the depths of his phone and these were his absolute favourite. They were all of Ian, in more……compromising positions. The one he selected was of Ian who was on their bed, completely naked with his ankles tied to his wrists. Mickey had used a YouTube tutorial to perfect the tie safely. Mickey slid the phone back over to Ian who’s eyes widened when he saw the photo.   
“Not a word” Mickey reminded him, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched his sub squirm even more. It felt like a lifetime before the waitress reappeared with their drinks and then their meals for Ian. Even though the food was in front of him Ian knew better than to start eating without permission. He could hear Mickey taking a long sip from his beer before cutting his sandwich in half.   
“You can eat Ian” Mickey said softly. He watched the redhead gingerly pull his numb hands from under his thighs and rub them together to try to get the blood circulating again. Mickey pocketed his phone and they ate in a comfortable silence. 

“Fuck” Mickey whispered, slamming Ian up against the alley wall. They’d left the restaurant but didn’t get far before Mickey dragged Ian down the nearest alley, his hands all over his subs body. Mickey grabbed both of Ian’s wrists and pinned them to one side as his free hand travelled under the thin fabric of the redhead’s shirt. Ian moaned at the contact, trying to press their pelvises together.   
“Nuh uh” Mickey tutted, chewing on Ian’s lower lip. Ian whined pathetically when Mickey stepped away. Mickey released Ian’s wrists only to guide his arms to the redhead’s side. “Don’t move ‘em” The older man put his knee between the younger one’s legs, forcing them apart. Mickey let his hand travel down Ian’s torso, cupping his groin roughly. To Ian’s disappointment Mickey abruptly pulled away.  
“Seriously?” Ian questioned, pouting.   
“Put that lip away” Mickey said sternly. “We’re not getting off in a fucking alley, now move your ass”  
“You’re no fun” Ian pouted but started walking.   
“You weren’t saying that last night” Mickey sniggered, bumping his hip to Ian’s. Ian groaned dramatically at the memory of the night before. He still had bruises on his ass.   
“Last night was pretty awesome” Ian agreed as Mickey slid his fingers through Ian’s.   
“You were a damn brat back there” Mickey said, not a hint of anger in his voice.   
“You loved it” Ian replied, with a grin. “Anyway, you know perfectly well how I feel about people playing with what’s mine. Maybe you should punish me, Sir” The way Ian said the last word, fuck, it had an effect on Mickey.


End file.
